


Reminders

by Star_Madison



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to remember an important date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelostsputnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostsputnik/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, Effie. It's set within our rp universe and the first thing I've decided to post (with 'encouragement' from my friend.)

Bruce knew his track record at remembering important dates was far from impressive. He tried everything from sticky notes around his lab to leaving notes in his books and across their home over the years. This year he tried something new, having Jarvis remind him daily of the approaching date, his wedding anniversary. 

He worked hard on Clint’s present, spending hours every weeks, wanting to make this year even more special. Brushing his curls out of his eyes, Bruce stared down at the papers littering his work table, the parts of his husband’s present half buried under them. Beginning to gather them up, he stacked the ceased and smudged sheets into a neat pile and placed them aside. 

Turning his attention back to the pieces of his present to Clint, Bruce frowned down at the sight and sighed. It wasn’t turning out the way he expected, hitting snags along the way. He had the chemistry done, the formulas improved, everything except the delivery system. Rubbing at his eyes he wished that he had more knowledge in engineering and mechanics; it would make this all that much easier.

Removing his glasses he set them aside and closed his eyes, giving them a rest as he tried to let his mind wander, hoping to have a bolt of inspiration. Lifting his head, Bruce asked the ever present AI, “Jarvis, what’s the date?”

“It is August 20th, Doctor Banner,” Jarvis answered. “Your anniversary is in two months.” 

“Thank you, Jarvis.“ Leaning back in his chair Bruce mentally reviewed how long he had between now and his approaching wedding anniversary. Deciding he had enough time to finish the present, he started packing it away knowing that soon Clint would be showing up, trying to find out what he was up to. If he wasn’t already hiding inside the vents but even if his partner was, Bruce knew that there weren’t any way he’d be able to pick out the vials being placed away from the ones involving his work. 

As he placed the vials in the large floor to ceiling cabinet he heard the faintest rustle of fabric and the near inaudible sound of feet hitting the floor. A small smile crossed his face, Bruce recognizing the sounds as Clint making his appearance right on time. The arms wrapping snuggly around his waist were expected and he leaned back into the broad chest pressing into his body. 

Turning around in the muscular arms, Bruce pressed a kiss to the taller man’s mouth. Leaning back enough to give his husband full view of his mouth on the chance Clint had removed his hearing aids, he murmured softly, “What have you been up to?”

Blue eyes gazed down at the curly haired scientist, a grin crossing his face, Clint tugged him closer. He had to kiss him again, warmth filling him at how Bruce made reading his lips so easy. As he pulled back to respond to the question, he ran his fingers across the tangled curls, smirking at how they caught on his fingers. “I was sparring with Nat and Cap. C‘mon, time to get out of the lab, babe.” 

“I’m done tonight,” he answered leaning into the touch. “Ready for dinner?” 

“Always.” Clint draped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, keeping Bruce pressed into his side as he lead his husband out of the large well-lit lab. Bruce’s heat begun to seep into him, warming him slowly through the layers separating their bodies. Letting out a contented sigh, he relaxed as they exited the lab and moved down the hallway leading for the elevator. 

Hooking his arm around Clint’s middle, Bruce stayed close, feeling the relaxation of tight muscles. Smiling a little, he allowed himself to be guided inside the plain metal box that took them upstairs to the floor they called home. 

Stepping out of the elevator onto their floor, a small body collided with their legs, scrambling to cling to them. Releasing Clint, Bruce bent over and scooped their younger daughter up into his arms, hugging the squirming body close, smiling. Happy laughter washed over him and he looked over at his husband, smile widening at the expression the blonde wore.

Closing his eyes he pressed his face into the soft curls of his daughter, feeling her arms looping around his neck and hugging tight. Moments like this was what he lived for.


End file.
